A thousand years
by Ziggy Hope Stardust
Summary: AU hipster/modern day. Fem Loki/ Thor. Rating might change in later Chapters. In which Thor finally reunites with his 'sister' again but she wants him to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Kay, Hi guys! This is another attempt at writing fanfiction. I haven't written anything In half a year and yesterday A MIRACLE I wrote something! SO this is a An AU, fem!Loki and such I suppose you can call it a hipster Loki AU. Please review. Most of the time I disliked begging for reviews but I realized that I would most likely not write anything unless I get the motivation to do so. Well review or not it is greatly appreciated if you read this.

Loki let out a sigh of frustration she sat emotionless on the cold street curb. She shivered, she felt his blue eyes stare at her back. She pulled back a long lock of her black hair behind her ear and pulled on her green jacket onto herself protecting herself from the evening frightening cold air. Her mouth opened, speaking up breaking the awkward silence between her 'brother' and herself.

_How, was this possible? Was this some cruel joke? Maybe it's just me going insane again? _But alas she knew it was real, very real. The confrontation she wish would never come just happened now and it's still on going. Pathetic, was the only word that came to mind to describe her actions right now.

''How?'' she took a deep breath before speaking again

''How did you find me?''

After a few seconds of speaking those words, thoughts and memories that she hoped would have been forgotten came back. _Reality hitting me hard in the face _she thought.

She silently mouthed 'one' two' she quickly braced herself for what will happen next. Quickly she took a huff of her cigarette and shut her eyes.

She heard the steps of her 'brother' near. His arms wrapped around her thin frame. The embrace was tight but warm. _Predictable_ was the word now on her mind, _stupid stupid…_ She sat emotionless. ''I've missed you sister'' he said quietly'

That horrid word. That word, that label. She didn't want to hear it. ''I'm not your sister.'' In nearly a whisper she told him but loud enough for him to hear. He let go of her. She stood up too quickly almost loosing her balance, dropping her cigarette. He too also stood. Finally facing each other.

''Leave.''

Her voice firm, cold, emotionless. It stung him deeply.

He leaned in, pressing his warm lips against her chapped cold lips. Her eyes widened with shock. Quickly pushing him away ''Thor... please...'' She gulped and looked anywhere as long as it wasn't her 'brother'. She quickly spun around, quickly walking away back to the bookstore.

Ignoring his protests, she was terrified. How did he find her. She made well sure that no one from the past will come in contact with her especially her oaf of a brother. Thor.

''Thor, Leave. Go Home!''

''Loki no! Just let me speak with you'' he followed her ''I can't go back now that I've found you!'' he yelled loud enough so his 'sister' can hear ''I can't loose you again'' he took a moment to think ''Sister ple-''

Enough was enough thought Loki. When will he ever leave her alone? She stopped and took a deep breath. Quickly she ran back to him and gave him a slap. Her 'brother' was surprised, his eyes opened wide.

''I'm not your sister! Nothing we've done is what sibling do! We're not blood related!'' she breathed heavily ''We're not... W-where not...''

Thor swallowed slowly. He stared at her with shock in his eyes. This was happening to fast. Of course she can't handle this, stupid idea. This was a bad idea. Bringing more for her to deal with. Barely 22 she was and she has gone trough so much. She was hurt, broken, lost, lonely. She needed help.

He looked again at her. Her lips trembling, her eyes glossed over with tears that her pride wouldn't let shed. Her breath was shaky.

She opened her mouth to let out words, but nothing came out. Her mouth closed once more. She shook her head, firmly closing her eyes taking a deep breath. ''Leave Thor''. Before he could respond she turned and quickly walked back inside of the bookstore leaving him alone in the street.

''No.'' he said so sure of his words. He won't do the same mistake again of letting her go. Of letting slip trough his fingers and not being there to catch her.

He looked back at the bookstore. He sighed.

I'll come back tomorrow; she needs some time to calm down.

He left slowly walking away ''I'll help you''.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I didn't think I'd actually write a second chapter guys BUT I DID HAHA! I apologize in advanced for writing so little (I always go thinking its long because it looks long on paper but then I type it and aaagghhh!) Well I hope you enjoy this fic! And please review if you can and want if you don't it's okay I still appreciate that you read it : D

The following day Thor did what he said he would do last night. He went back. The weather was cold making the walk back to the bookstore where Loki worked even more unbearable ' As long as I get to see her ' he thought trying to keep his mind off of the weather. He walked slowly, aweing at the unfamiliar city. Thor then silently nodded thinking about what a good choice of a city his 'sister' made to live here. It was nice, he supposed.

He then realized that he has arrived at his destination. His blue eyes widened and shivered when the cold air hit once more in his face. _This is a good idea, not a mistake. She needs help, I'll help her._ He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The warm air from the inside of the store hit him letting out a sigh of relief. The scent of new and old books mixed with a hint of coffee made him loose his concentration for a second. He shook his head remembering his purpose for being there.

''Didn't I tell you to go back home?'' Thor jumped from hearing the familiar voice; quickly he turned around and flashed his grin at her. "Hello Loki!" his voice as loud as always, causing heads to turn to them. Loki face palmed in frustration " Che~ stubborn as always…" She frowned back at him, her brows furrowed down.

_Why is this idiot still here? _

"Can you leave? You're disturbing the customer!"

Loki glared coldly at the tall blonde, hoping that he would leave. She bit her lip trying to hold back any smart ass remarks she might regret saying later. She groaned when she saw who was walking towards them. Thor took a notice of her sudden reaction and turned around to see a brunette in a black suit walk towards them. He waved at the ravened hair female. Loki mumbled something under her breath that Thor couldn't get but knowing his younger sister he knew it was directed to both of them. He sensed her frustration rise and he gulped.

"Hey baby cakes, this guy giving you any problems?"

"No." Loki replied harshly. She let out a scoff. " Can you both just leave me alone! In case you have not noticed I'm working." Her glare was now not only directed to her older 'brother' but to both of the tall males. They both looked a each other and shrugged.

"Uh…"

The brunette put his arm over her shoulder; she quickly shrugged it off following by smacking him hard in the arm. Tony gave a face of pain.

"Baby- "

"If you want to know who this oaf is you could have just asked"

Thor awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Tony this is my.. Brother, Thor. Thor this is my… uh" she cringed at the awkward atmosphere between the three. "Nice to finally meet you Thor, your sister has told me much about you. I'm Tony, owner of Stark Enterprises" he followed it by a smug smirk "and Loki's current significant other" he then proceeded to give her a chaste kiss. Loki sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. The conversation if you even want to call it that between the three went back to an even more awkward state than before. The quietness made Loki sigh in relief that it was over, maybe that will make Thor leave her alone. Then again, knowing Thor. She knew he wouldn't give up at nothing. He got what he wanted and in this case he wanted her.

"Really I have to work, please. Leave!" She pushed past them walking back behind the cash register. Her green eyes were now filled with anger. She slammed the cash register shut making both males that we're staring at her jump. Tony chuckled and patted Thor's shoulder before turning to leave out of the store. " See ya tonight" he winked at her and left.

The blonde tried to process what just happened in his head quickly. He grumbled in pure frustration. Then looked back at Loki who was glaring at him.

"Thor, go home."

A/N ; I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. Hhmm it will get better. In the meanwhile there's some frost iron, I apologize if it isn't your piece of cake but remember that eventually there will be thorki O: ! Yup, thanks for reading. Please review and such.


End file.
